


Minus

by Liana_DS



Category: SHINee
Genre: Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena delapan orang telah menjadi korban dalam perang ini. Pasukan Cahaya mungkin akan kehilangan satu 'inti'. Atau dua. Atau lebih.</p><p>“Jumlah mereka selalu tidak utuh ketika mereka kembali. Bagaimana dengan kita, Jinki-hyeong?”</p><p>[Kontraindikasi membaca FF ini: Bashing, sensitive fans.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

Jinki mempersiapkan pedangnya, mengecek kondisinya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Ia dan pasukannya akan menyerbu medan barat setelah matahari terbit. Lima pasukan telah diberangkatkan sebelumnya ke medan utara, selatan, timur, tenggara, dan barat daya; tinggal pasukannya sajalah yang belum memulai penyerangan. Pasukan Jinki memang disimpan untuk pertempuran yang terbesar oleh kerajaan karena pasukan itulah yang terbukti paling kuat.

Meski ada satu keraguan dalam hati Jinki, ia dan pasukannya harus tetap melangkah dengan keteguhan hati.

“ _Hyeong_.”

Betapa terkejutnya Jinki ketika salah satu anggota termudanya, Taemin, memasuki tendanya. Sang komandan tersenyum, membuat matanya tampak makin sempit. “Hei. Tumben sekali kau datang.”

“Hm...” Sudut-sudut bibir Taemin terangkat lemah, “A-aku cuma ingin bersamamu.”

Jinki maklum akan sikap Taemin yang sedikit kekanakan ini. Taemin menjadi tentara pada usia yang terlalu muda, jelas membutuhkan banyak dukungan. Jinki kemudian menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. “Duduklah.”

“Terima kasih, _Hyeong_ —eh... Komandan.”

Tawa kecil lolos dari Jinki, terdengar agak canggung. “Sudahlah. Aku ini memang _hyeong_ mu, panggil saja aku seperti kau memanggilku di rumah. Kok kau gugup begitu, sih?”

Pedang Jinki memantulkan binar mata Taemin yang—anehnya—terus meredup.

“ _Hyeong_... maaf, tapi kurasa... pertempuran kali ini bukanlah pertempuran biasa yang dapat dengan mudah kita menangkan.”

Alis Jinki terangkat ketika ia menoleh dan bertanya, “Apa maksudmu?”

“S-salah satu... atau beberapa dari kita... akan mati, _Hyeong_...”

Dahi Jinki berkerut. “Hah?”

“Iya, _Hyeong_. Aku punya keyakinan yang kuat akan hal ini,” Taemin memandang Jinki sedih, “Lihatlah lima pasukan sebelumnya. Pasukan Matahari kehilangan tiga prajurit intinya. Salah satu pimpinan Pasukan Biru tewas, bersama seorang prajurit yang dianggap paling terlatih. Pasukan Dewi Pembaharu dan Pasukan Bunga Kedamaian masing-masing berkurang satu intinya. Pasukan Enam Penjuru, sama seperti Pasukan Biru, ‘terpenggal kepalanya’ karena salah satu pemimpinnya dibunuh.”

Perang telah mengubah Taemin menjadi lebih tahan banting, jadi jangan salahkan Jinki jika dia kaget. Kaget karena sang adik menitikkan air mata.

Sebutir saja.

Yang diiringi dengan sebuah pertanyaaan sulit.

“Jumlah prajurit inti mereka selalu tidak utuh ketika mereka kembali. Bagaimana dengan kita, Jinki- _hyeong_?”

Perang selalu memakan korban, bahkan pemenangnya juga akan menderita suatu kehilangan. Jinki tahu, tetapi tidak pernah ada satupun dari enam pasukan kerajaan yang pernah merugi sebesar ini.

Delapan prajurit inti. Dibunuh. Padahal ada ratusan orang prajurit kelas rendah yang melindungi ‘inti’ selama penyerangan.

Maka musuh yang mereka hadapi bukan main hebatnya. Inilah yang Jinki khawatirkan, tetapi seharusnya, Taemin tak perlu mencemaskan hal yang sama. Tangan Jinki terulur, menepuk bahu yang sedikit merosot itu dengan tepukan semangat. “Mereka tidak utuh, tetapi mereka menang, bukan?” ucapnya.

“Tak ada gunanya kalau kau, atau Minho- _hyeong_ , Kibum- _hyeong_ , atau Jonghyun- _hyeong_ tewas.” Getar suara Taemin sangat kentara, tetapi Jinki tidak membiarkan satu tangisan pun pecah. Kali ini, dua tangannya mendarat di bahu Taemin. Ditatapnya sang adik penuh keyakinan.

“Pasukan Cahaya adalah pasukan terkuat, karenanya kita dikirim terakhir. Menurutmu, kita tidak sanggup mengatasi musuh dan kembali ke kerajaan dengan ‘inti’ yang utuh?”

Taemin hendak menjawab ketika Jinki memeluknya dengan segera. “Jawablah sendiri dalam hatimu—karena aku ingin kau percaya pada kemampuanmu sendiri.

Juga... aku tak ingin memberikan harapan yang terlalu tinggi padamu.”

Taemin memejamkan mata.

_Aku ingin kau percaya pada kemampuanmu sendiri._

Taemin memaknai kalimat Jinki ini sebagai jawaban ‘ya’ atas pertanyaannya. Pasukan Cahaya akan kembali dengan lima inti seperti harapan Taemin.

_Juga... aku tak ingin memberikan harapan yang terlalu tinggi padamu._

Sedangkan kalimat pamungkas Jinki berlawanan arti dengan kalimat yang pertama.

Sebaiknya, pertanyaan Taemin dijawab di medan perang saja, karena jika Pasukan Cahaya belum bertempur, baik Jinki, Taemin, atau siapapun tak bisa memberi jawaban pasti atas pertanyaan ini.

Yang dapat Taemin lakukan sekarang hanya menepuk punggung Jinki balik setelah memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

“Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.”

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Adakah yang menangkap pesan terselubung dalam FF ini?  
> Shawol, hati-hati.  
> Maksudku hati-hati kalau jalan ntar jatuh klo g liat-liat. :p  
> Anyway. SHINee adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari ‘minus’. Red Velvet nggak dihitung soalnya masih belum ada setahun debut. Well, they’re really strong, but who knows? Nggak ada yang bisa memastikan apa mereka akan tetap memiliki lima ‘inti’ atau tidak hingga akhir ‘perang’.  
> Maaf belum dire-read dan diedit. Ini curhat terselubung sih sebenernya, ehe.


End file.
